This invention is directed to apparatus for feeding gases to a patient during a surgical procedure.
A significant factor in the effectiveness and cost to the patient of an operation is the amount of technical help needed in the operating procedure. The doctor, who is performing the anesthesia, i.e. the anesthetist, is utilizing a hand operated bellows type device for feeding gases to the patient in order to produce and maintain general anesthesia during the surgical procedure. This device requires periodic hand maneuvering, which is keeping at times the anesthetist from performing other necessary and sometimes very urgent functions in the course of the surgical procedure.
In the interest of efficiency and economy it is therefore desirable that an implement be provided the anesthetist for controlling the feeding of gases to a patient that can be foot or mechanically operable, thereby permitting him to perform other duties safely and efficiently at the same time he is controlling the procedure of anesthesia.